


Torchwood Drabbles

by GreenDreamer27



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torchwood Family Bonding, what if Gray got some therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDreamer27/pseuds/GreenDreamer27
Summary: Drabble - a short work of fiction of precisely one hundred words in length.Let's see how many times I can break that rule.
Relationships: Alice Carter & Gray Thane





	1. That's one way to meet your family

**Author's Note:**

> Written to give content to this drawing, https://greendreamer.tumblr.com/post/636022239191498752/the-year-that-never-was-fest-grief-the-gate

The gate creaked as she entered the graveyard. Grey clouds casually rolled in, how fitting. Slowly she walked past the rows of graves. The old merged with the young, where ever there was space, there was a grave. She clutched the daisies close to her chest. All this death, it sort of alarmed her. Just as she arrived at the row with Steven’s grave she noticed something. A man was standing at her son’s grave. For a moment she thought it was her dad. But no. His hair was all different for a start and she doubts Jack would ever wear a black coat. No matter how fitting it was for visiting the dead.

Her footsteps startled the tall brunette out of his thoughts. “Ah. you must be Alice...” The man fumbled, starting to back away “I should leave”.

“Wait”, Alice called, the other froze, unsure of what he should be doing. “I’m sorry, we never met, did you know Steven? Were you one of his teachers?”

“No,” he sighed, “I guess your dad never speak about his side of the family”. The puzzled look on Alice’s face gave him all the answers he needed. He extended his hand, open for a handshake, “Hi, I’m Gray and I’m your uncle”. “Don’t worry, I’m 100% moral” he added with a chuckle.

Alice just stood there, shocked, her mouth ajar.


	2. A cuppa and a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Alice sit down and talk about their mutual relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up-to Chapter 1

“Do you miss him?”

Gray thought for a moment, “At first I was happy that he was gone, but recently” Gray hesitated, “I don’t know, I found myself just thinking about him”. He picked his cup up, the warmth spending through his hands, paused for a moment before asking, “What about you? Do you miss him?”

Alice sighed, “I know he did what he had to do to, to save the world, but he still killed my son, his grandson, you’re nephew, and I’ll never forgive him for that!”. Eyes tightly shut, tears welling up.

Gray reached across, grabbing her hands, ”Hey, It’s okay”. His eyes were filled with understanding, pain, hurt, what was that regret?.

“He hurt you did he?”

Gray shrugged “It’s all in the past”. Alice didn’t believe him. “It happened when we were kids, it was just an accident, a slip of the hand shall we say” Gray chuckled.

“And? What happened after that?”

Instinctively, Gray’s hand went to the side of his neck, fingers brushing against the rough scarred skin. “I prefer not to say”. Maybe some time he’ll reveal those memories, but not yet, not now. He wasn't ready to bare his soul, not yet.

"Sometimes I wish I was living the I did back with mum". Gray gave her a puzzled look. "My mum had taken me, hidden me under witness protection, she had already figured how dangerous da- I mean Jack was, sometimes I wish could go back to those times, where I didn't live in a world with Torchwood, instead I live a normal life", she explained.

“Sometimes I wish I knew what a normal life was like”, Gray mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes on what would have been Steven's 18th birthday. Gray has been out of his cryogenics draw for a few years, slowly getting help and learning the ways of the 21st-century.


End file.
